Giving Up
by Vega1301
Summary: Iruka likes Kakashi. Kakashi is infamously straight but keeps playing with him. Iruka has to give up on his crush, so he's set up with someone. KakaIru GenIru might play with rating later.
1. Why?

**A.N.** Hope you enjoy! Don't own Naruto, there's yaoi...you know the drill...^_^

* * *

><p>So what? I'm crushing on a jounin. A legendary one. Everybody does!<p>

Chapter One : Why?

_Why do you keep doing this to me? I bet it's obvious for you that this idiot likes you. But do you have to play with me? I know I blush every time I see you or when our fingers brush when you hand a mission report. But why do you have to show up at the academy? You have no business there! And the bar last night? I know you're straight Hatake! Why do you play me then! _

"What are you brooding about sensei?" Iruka was startled out of his thoughts with the object of his thoughts standing too close to him.

_Have you ever heard of something called 'personal space'?_ "Nothing Kakashi-san. Just some matters on the academy." He answered as he sat down on his table with the new coffee cup in hand.

"Oh? So no lover then?" _...? Is it amusing for you?_

"No Kakashi-san, like I said, academy stuff. Are you here to hand in your" he glanced at the clock pointedly "two-days late mission report?" Iruka smiled sweetly at the jounin who was giving him his trademark crescent smile.

"Sensei I see you keep track of when I come in. I'm flattered. Missed me much?" And the silver haired man leaned in, mere inches between their faces.

Iruka blushed and quickly pulled back. "Um…report?"

"Why so serious all the time sensei? I'm sure some relaxing time would do you some good. Or a lover perhaps. Regular sex could help." Iruka was imitating a tomato by then. _Can we pass the 'lover' subject already! And how blunt are you, discussing intimate matters like that in public…yes, you read porn in public, right. And anyway, like you care! You wouldn't care if I went and got myself killed on a mission! You'd just toy with the next chuunin manning the office!_

"Maybe I can help you with that. I can set you up with a kunoichi if you'd like?" He offered as he handed a scroll and Iruka gaped. _Seriously? _He sent a curse to all deities to exist. _It's not enough the man I like makes fun of me every chance he gets, now he's trying to set me up with a woman? I think I'm becoming an atheist. No Satanist. Yes, I'd like to try sacrificing some people to satan since it seems he's the one running the business. Maybe then he'd spare me some mercy._

"I-uhm very thoughtful of you Kakashi-san but" he decided to come clean, and even if he really didn't know and was ONLY making fun of him without knowing about the crush, he'd maybe back off and leave him in his misery. "I'm interested in men."

"Oh. What a shame. She was dying for a date with you." Kakashi didn't look surprised and only gave the infamous smile.

Iruka finished reading the scroll and decided it was decipherable at home and stamped.

"You're good to go Kakashi-san. Thank you for your hard work." And Iruka gave his automatic sweet smile he gave everyone.

"Okay then, ja ne!" And Kakashi puffed out of the missions office.

"You know you gotta give up on him, right? Everyone knows he's straight –hell he reads straight porn all the time!" Iruka looked up to meet his friend's gaze.

"Yes Kotetsu, but logic isn't always the ruling element on the matters of heart."

"I know just what you need! He just gave me an idea! A set up date! Yeah! You need someone else to make you forget, Ru, so" Kotetsu shook a finger to prevent him from using that breath he sucked in "no objections, I'm setting you up with someone."

Iruka sighed, defeated. "Who?"

"I don't know yet but trust me, it'll do good for you!"

Iruka sighed again. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>Please review! ^_^


	2. The Date

Isn't it wrong to give someone else hope when you already have a crush on someone? Well, we'll forget about that unrequited 'thing' then.

Chapter Two: The Date

"Why can't you just tell me who?" Iruka complained on his way to the restaurant Kotetsu was taking him to. The only thing missing was a blindfold and Iruka had seriously expected that after this much secrecy. Kotetsu didn't tell him where he was taking him, whom he would be meeting, hell, the only thing he knew was the date was male.

"Look pup, you're new at this and I get. But you should learn to trust your friend here more." Then he slung an arm around Iruka's shoulders and pulled him into a sideways one-armed hug.

"Look, _doggy, _first, call me 'pup' again and I'll make sure you never breed. And sec-"

"Feisty today, huh? He'll like it."

"_And second_, I may have never gone on a _very_ blind date like this, but I'm pretty sure I should at least know a name." And he finally succeeded to push Kotetsu's arm off his shoulders.

The spiky haired chuunin ignored the brunet. "Hey. Here we are. I'm sure he's waiting for you inside. I don't think he's the type of person to be late on a first date." And he added pointedly "Unlike some people I know to have a habit of being late."

Iruka sighed. "You're not gonna compare this whoever to the Copy Nin now, are you?"

"Not as a ninja maybe –which he's a pretty capable nin- but as a person. You deserve a lot better than watching someone from far for the rest of your life, Ru." Then he ushered the brunet through the door and quickly disappeared before he could protest.

Iruka was speechless. He had no idea what to do, there were a lot of people inside and he had no idea who his 'date' was or what he looked like. And he didn't know what to say when a waitress saw him standing there and came to ask him if he would like a table.

"Oh, no, he's with me, thanks." Before Iruka could say anything, someone -apparently his 'date'- lead him to a table.

He finally got a look at the taller man who was taking a seat opposite of him.

"Genma-san?"

"Iruka-sensei." He smiled warmly. Iruka kept gaping.

"Uhm, sensei, wouldn't you sit down?" Iruka finally moved to the chair.

"Are you my date?"

"Ano, yes, but you seem too uncomfortable with me. If you don't like…" Iruka looked at the disappointed expression on the honey haired man's face then realized in horror. He was extremely rude to a person who came all the way, on daytime, just for him.

"Oh, no, not…I mean not uncomfortable, I'm just surprised. I wasn't expecting you Genma-san!"

The tokubetsu jounin chuckled nervously and offered "I'm your date Iruka-sensei, you can call me Genma." Iruka blushed at the nervous gesture.

"You too, Genma." The said shinobi smiled warmly before the waitress came to take their orders. They both ordered coffee since it was noon.

After the waitress left Genma leaned closer over the table as to give a secret. "Did you know where Tsunade-sama's most secret Sake stash is?"

Iruka smirked. "Of course. You mean the one in the missions office, under the trademark pile, right?" Genma was surprised.

"How do you know? Even Shizune doesn't know about that one!"

Iruka grinned mischievously. "Who do you think was the one that made all her stashes disappear mysteriously that day and drove her mad?" Genma's eyes widened as he gaped. "You did that? I know the ANBU Shizune sent to find all of the secret hiding places have been unsuccessful!"

Iruka nodded proudly. "You see, I can tell you more things if you promise not to tell anyone." Genma nodded eagerly and pulling the senbon out from his mouth, he put his hand on his heart. "I'll take the secret to the grave, sensei."

From there, the conversation went comfortably and fun. When Iruka realized it became dark outside he pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Uh, nothing!" Iruka forced a smile. Genma raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You were pouting when you looked outsi…oh." He followed his gaze and looked outside to see the last crumbles of sunshine leaving. And the tokubetsu jounin's face lit up with pleased surprise and a small smile cracked on his lips.

"You don't want to go." He stated more than asked.

The brunet bit his bottom lip. "No, I don't." he answered softly anyway as he shook his head reluctantly.

Genma's smile grew into a full-blown grin as he eyed the blushing brunet who was trying desperately not to look at him.

"Does that mean I get to see you again?"

Iruka's head shot up. "You want to see me again?" he asked hesitantly chewing on his bottom lip.

Genma smiled and focused his gaze on the floor as he talked. "I -Of course I want to." He looked straight into Sensei's eyes. "You're a good catch, Ruka."

Iruka blushed. "Uhm, sure…" he was watching the stains on the table intently as he smiled softly. "I'd love that."

Genma grinned happily. He watched the blushing brunet for a while in companionable silence but then jumped up as he remembered something.

"What's wrong?" Iruka looked worriedly at the suddenly tense shinobi.

"Iruka, I'm so sorry. I forgot. I have a mission tonight. I have to go see Tsunade-sama for orders and pack and I was supposed to be there before the sunset." He looked away with an ashamed expression.

Iruka chuckled with relief and amusement. He realized how stupid his worry was. The man wasn't just going to remember and say "Oh I'm sorry I forgot I'm straight. Sorry. Ja ne!"

"It's okay, Genma, I have papers to grade anyway. Let's go." Before he could say anything else the jounin disappeared into the back of the café to pay the bill. Iruka got up, gathered his stuff and decided to wait outside.

"Hey." The older man greeted with a smile as he came back. Iruka frowned slightly.

"I could've paid my share." Genma smiled and looked down at his feet then back at him.

"You can do that the next time." He smiled brightly and Iruka blushed again. "So, uhm, see you later?"

Genma smirked. "We will see each other soon sensei. Don't forget, you promised me another date."

Pink creeped on Iruka's cheeks again as he nodded slowly. Then like he realized something his face went serious as he stepped closer to the honey haired shinobi. Unconsciously laying a hand on Genma's chest Iruka almost pleaded. "Be safe."

Genma chuckled but smiled warmly. "I will be sensei. How could I not come back when I have a date with the sexiest shinobi in the village to look forward to." Then he cupped Iruka's cheek sweetly, looking straight into the brunet's eyes he promised in a low voice. "See you later, Iruka-sensei."

"See you later, Genma." And they parted for their separate ways, thinking about each other.

None of them had realized a single grey eye watching them the entire date.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N <strong>Please review ^_^

TjRythum thank you for reminding me to update! Luv ya! *grins*


	3. Confusion

I'll give up and move on. Seriously, I will forget my stupid crush and be happy. I have the right to be happy. Don't I?

**Chapter 3 : Confusion**

Iruka woke up smiling for the first time in months. The blind date Kotetsu set up had actually been a good experience. Going through his morning routine, Iruka kept smiling. And when he poured his morning tea, he was happy. He kept thinking about Genma. With his teacup in his hand, he sat down to read the reports and finish what was left of yesterdays work. One of the reports was such a mess that he thought it was an academy exam mixed in with his other job. Then, shaking his head, he recognized the signature. A heavy feeling in his stomach replaced the giddiness he felt all morning. He felt like he was cheating. "That's not right." whined Iruka. "No. _No. _I DON'T love him. I had a _crush_. An UNREQUITED crush. Why do I feel this way?!". Defeated, he leaned on the table, combing roughly through his hair.

"Is my report THAT hard to read, Ruka-sensei?"

Swallowing the scream, Iruka did what any good nin who had an intruder in his house would do: he jumped on top of the couch onto his feet and threw whatever was around him to the source of the voice. Which happened to be the tea mug.

The silver haired nin sitting on the ledge of the window caught the -now empty- mug.

"Ka-Kakashi-san." From his place on top of the couch, Iruka could only stutter and blink several times. "I don't...What are you doing here?" The surprise and agitation was being replaced by annoyance and shyness.

"I was just checking in to see if my report was legible." The intruder responded with the most innocent face and angelic smile. Rubbing his neck he added "It was a rough mission with newbs, I might not have been very precise with my writing."

Stepping down from his couch like nothing happened, Iruka straightened his stand and tried to think of words to say. "Well, uh, I haven't gotten to read your report yet, so I couldn't say."

Still squatting on the ledge, now with an empty mug in his hand, Kakashi formed a somewhat sad mocking smile. "Is it because of the _date _last night, Ruka-san?"

Iruka blushed to his toes. "That's none of your business, Kakashi-san. Besides, how do you even-"

"Know? I know a lot of things Ruka-san." Finishing the brunets sentence with a mysterious voice, he asked "May I come in?"

Iruka couldn't say no. So he said "Sure."

_What in the hell is going on? Am I still dreaming? How does he even know my home. Well, he's one of the most capable nin of this village. _

Taking his sandals off and leaving it on the window ledge, Kakashi stepped down into Iruka's small apartment.

"You have a lovely home. It's...homey" He smiled, putting the mug down next to the reports.

Biting back the snarky comment about how this _was _his home, he thought back to the time he had to take some antidote to the Kakashi, who had violently refused to stay at a hospital. His apartment was mostly empty, except some take outs scattered on a table with his beloved porn books, a simple couch and a bed he was obviously spending his wounded time in. He shook the sad feeling and returned to now, when he was annoyed.

"Thanks." He didn't know what else to say.

Sitting down onto his couch, the copy nin continued his inquiry.

"So you and Genma-san? I'd never imagine." This wasn't helping Iruka's blush.

"Well, it just happened. " _Why am I even telling you this?_

"Hmm.. So, do you like him?" _What does it matter to you?_

He didn't answer. But Kakashi was persistent.

"Sensei, no need to be shy. Genma is...one of the good guys." He had an awfully serious expression. The dark aura eminating from the silver haired nin was making the brunet uncomfortable.

In an effort to change the subject, he offered some tea. Back to his normal self, Kakashi happily accepted the offer. They made small talk, about the weather and current state of the village. Some personal inquiries might have come up, but they were mostly distracted by Iruka.

Later that night, lying on his bed, Iruka found himself thinking about that stupid jounin again.

_He was really nice today._

_It was weird that he came over though._

_Maybe he likes me back?_

_Don't be silly._

_Maybe he was jealous. Haha._

_haha._

_ha._

**Author's Note: **Hey, I did say I'd finish this story. Well, it's been a few years, but I'm back! Yay.


End file.
